kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 433
Collapse of the Plot is the 433rd chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary Shin is shocked that the fight is over as everyone else is cheering. The rebel army is now fragmenting and the sense of relief begins to spread. The people in Kanyou however don't know what is going on as all they can hear is cheering. The state of Ai army is being overwhelmed by the Qin army's high morale and are starting to panic. Ka Ryo Ten however doesn't have the time to cheer as the enemy still outnumber them. She asks general Shou Kaku to immediately give the order for the soldiers to dissolve the wall they made earlier. Though Shou Hei Kun may have successfully slain the enemy commander Duke of Juuteki, the difference in numbers between the two sides still lay overwhelmingly in favour of the rebels. Furthermore, the Qin force's top priority was still to free the city of Kanyou itself from the grasp of the rebel army. Hence, Ka Ryo Ten swiftly gave the order to dissolve one of the walls entrapping the enemy, so as to lure the confused rebel army into routing of their own free will. Which is exactly what happens. The enemy soldiers notice a gap is being opened up. Kai Oku is impressed by Ka Ryo Ten. Baiting the enemy into escaping before the officers can reimpose order. He states that her reactions have become increasingly quicker. He starts to laugh and tells his men to spread out and prod the enemy from the rear. They prompt the enemy into escaping by having their officers shout from afar that a path has opened up to their east while posing as the enemy's. They tell them to retreat. Some of the state of Ai soldiers that realize what is happening are trying to stop their soldiers. However it's no use as nobody is capable to bring the soldiers under control. Qin goes even further by spreading rumors that the Mou Bu army has returned from the front. This adds to the already existing fear in the enemy. Another Qin shouts that Kan Ki army is coming as well. They tell them that they must run for their lives. Against this, the rebel army, composed of the Han O Ki and Juuteki armies as well as the 10.000 conscripted soldiers, were ultimately routed, as they were nothing more than a ragtag gathering. The soldeirs in the rebel army are asking were Han O Ki is. They still can't believe the Duke is dead. Due to all this, the very moment anything resembling defeat took shape. The whole rebel army instantly dissolved into an unstoppable rout. At the rear Rou Ai and the rest of the army don't know what is going on. As then the news comes in that they lost. Rou Ai is in a state of shock. The soldiers that are around him are confused as it still looks like as if their forces outnumber the enemy. Other soldiers tell them that they should pull back. Rou Ai is told that they should return to the state of Ai and wants to turn around. However he falls out of his cart on to the ground. The soldiers are confused and tell Rou Ai to get back into his chariot. However he says no. They can't go to the east. They need to go to the city of You. He tells them that he promised the Queen Mother that he will be headed there when he won. He remembers that she told him that she will be waiting for him in You. Rou Ai starts to cry as he realises he can't fulfil his promise. Inside Kanyou, Han O Ki heard the news as well. The soldiers asks him to fall back as well. A group of black armored soldiers from the Shou Hei Kun's elite Hyou Shiga Unit are in front of Han O Ki blocking his path further into the Royal Harem while Ai soldiers litter the ground. Han O Ki isn't pleased and curses Shou Hei Kun. He is surprised that he planned that far ahead as to assign his elite black Cavalry to safeguard the crown prince. Now their forces outside have been defeated, he realizes their defeat is due to a mountain of miscalculations on their part. He also realizes that his chance of rising up to a better station has gone up in smoke. He then is forced to pull out. You and Rei are relieved as well when they hear the good news. Kou starts to cry as she looks outside. Later, all the scattered Qin forces and their officers are meeting up. Shin arrives as well. He asks Shou Bun Kun how Ei Sei's Coming of Age Ceremony went. He responds by saying that there is no need to worry. They had to rush through a few parts, but it was successfully carried out from start to end. Shin asks if this means that they have won. Shou Hei Kun tells that with Kanyou now out of danger as well, they will be able to trace the rebellion back to Ryo Fui. That is to say, Ryo Fui's fall from grace is all but assured. This shocks everyone as they still can't believe it. Shin however asks if Shou Hei Kun doesn't mind asking him a question. He asks him why he decided to betray Ryo Fui. He tells him that if it wasn't for that cryptic message tipping of Ka Ryo Ten, Ei Sei would be finished by now. After a few minutes of silence Shou Hei Kun responds that he also considers himself to be a man who dreams of unifying all of China and also states that it's his belief that the current king of Qin is a man capable of making that dream a reality. This shocks Shin and Shou Bun Kun as they realize what this means. Kai Oku tells that the ones who were fretting the most were them, his vassals. However their lord was willing to risk everything he achieved so far, so as to able to serve under Ei Sei. Shin tells him that on behalf of the king, he give Shou Hei Kun his thanks. He also notes that Shou Hei Kun didn't have a enemy vibe coming from him anymore since the whole Sai incident. He states that he is looking forward with working with him. Shin asks what will happen with the rebels that got away and if they plan to just let them run all the way back to Ai. Kai Oku responds that they recalled Kan Ki's army from the Zhao front. They expect him to engage and wipe them out near Kankou pass. Shin leans back and is relieved. He starts to smile while he looks up to the sky. He asks for Shou Bun Kun to hear the confirmation of Sei's victory from his mouth. Now that Ei Sei is officially crowned, and Ryo Fui getting locked up is just a matter of time, what does it all mean. He responds that this is his majesty's win. He remembers Ei Sei from the time way back as Ei Sei tells him that he wasn't taught anything in Kantan. He told him that he will be counting on his guidance. Shou Bun Kun starts to cry as he tells that ever since the king first ascended the throne, this nine year long struggle against Ryo Fui has at last ended with his majesty's complete victory. Everyone start to cheer and cry. Characters in Order of Appearance *Shin *Den Ei *Shou Hei Kun *Kai Oku *Shou Bun Kun *Ka Ryo Ten *Shou Kaku *Duke of Juuteki mentioned *Mou Bu mentioned *Kan Ki mentioned *Rou Ai *Queen Mother flashback *Han O Ki *Kyo Gai *You *Rei *Kou *Mou Ki *Ei Sei mentioned *Ryo Fui mentioned *Heki Characters Introduced Chapter Notes *The Qin army is cheering their victory. *The State of Ai army is in a state of panic and are fragmenting. *Ka Ryo Ten dissolves one of the walls in order to let the enemy route on their own free will. *The Qin army misdirects the enemy by spreading rumors that Mou Bu and Kan Ki are headed to Kanyou. *The news of the fall of the duke reaches Rou Ai who is in a state of panic and depression. *Shou Hei Kun ordered his elite troops to protect the crown prince. *Han O Ki wanted to rise up to a better station by killing the crown prince. *The scattered Qin forces and their officers meet up. *Shin asks Shou Hei Kun why he betrayed Ryo Fui. *Shou Hei Kun reveals that he also dreams of unifying all of China. Trivia Reference * Batoto * Turnip Farmers Navigation Category:Manga